


Menace

by niasnotebook



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Goodbye Sex, Loss of Virginity, Reylo is canon, Rough Sex, but not so much, kylo tries to be careful
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niasnotebook/pseuds/niasnotebook
Summary: Rey e Kylo vivem um momento de paixão antes que ela parta novamente.





	Menace

Rey seguiu Kylo até compartimento dele, em silêncio. Ela ainda não sabia se a falta de palavras devia-se ao cansaço de ter combatido todos aqueles guardas ou o choque de ter presenciado Kylo assassinar seu próprio mentor para salvá-la.

Era uma questão de tempo até que a notícia se espalhasse, e o General Hux e outros guardas fossem a procura dos dois, buscando uma explicação.

Kylo trancou a porta.

A verdade é que Rey passara a apreciar cada vez mais a aparência dele. Quanto mais ela o olhava, menos disforme seu rosto parecia. O nariz não era tão desproporcional. A cicatriz não era tão feia. Os cabelos negros caiam como uma cortina sobre seu rosto e ombros, ocultando parte de suas feições. Rey não gostava disso, de não ver com clareza. Mas qualquer coisa era melhor que aquele capacete estúpido.

-Obrigada. – Ela disse, por fim. Sua voz saiu menos firme do que planejava. Trêmula.

O silêncio pairou no ar de novo.

Agora era ele que a olhava atentamente, observando cada detalhe com cuidado. Ela diferente. Oposta. Ele era feio, Rey era linda. Ele era Escuridão, ela era Luz.

Sem pensar, ele estendeu uma mão enluvada para acariciar o rosto da garota. Ela era toda pele macia e traços delicados. Rey não se afastou. Tomando isso como iniciativa, Kylo aproximou-se ainda mais e, curvando um pouco a cabeça para baixo para amenizar a diferença de alturas, beijou-a.

Rey respondeu com delicadeza, a principio, mas não demorou muito para que os movimentos de Kylo tornassem-se mais sedentos e agressivos. Uma onda de êxtase espalhou-se por seu corpo. Mal podia acreditar que a tinha ali, em seus braços. A garota que ele desejou tão fortemente, por tanto tempo.

Kylo arrancou as luvas e jogou-as no chão. Com destreza, desvestira os trajes de Rey, e agora tocava cada centímetro de sua pele. Quando viu os seios da garota, firmes e juvenis, sentiu seu membro endurecer. Apalpou-os e estimulou-os com experiência, deixando os mamilos duros, e ela desejando por mais.

Ele a empurrou para a cama com um cuidado mínimo, porém existente. Queria devorá-la, mas não ansiava machuca-la. Tirou a calça da menina e fixou o olhar no ponto entre suas duas coxas.

Rey sentiu o rosto esquentar. Não era tão inocente a ponto de nunca ter se tocado, mas nunca tivera outra pessoa olhando-a daquele jeito. Tocando-a daquele jeito.

Se foi por sua expressão desconfortável ou pelo Elo de Força, Kylo sentiu seu constrangimento e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Sua língua era voraz, quase violando a outra boca, pequena e feminina.

-Tire sua roupa também. – Ela pediu, desvencilhando-se do beijo. – Não quero ser a única a estar exposta.

Kylo atendeu o pedido rapidamente. Arrancou suas roupas em poucos segundos, e deixou que Rey admirasse seu corpo forte e bem feito antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la, apalpando novamente seus seios e estimulando o mamilo direito.

Rey soltou um gemido tímido que foi o bastante para endurecer ainda mais o membro de Kylo. Suas mãos deixaram os seios da garota e foram para as coxas, apertando os músculos tonificados, e depois para seu órgão. Sem aviso prévio, inseriu um dedo e estimulou-a até que ela acenou com a cabeça pedindo por mais. Ele introduziu o segundo, e ela contorceu-se extasiada.

Fazer com outra pessoa é diferente do que fazer sozinha, Rey logo percebeu,é melhor. Não querendo ser a única a receber prazer, estendeu a mão até o membro enrijecido de Kylo e o estimulou, inexperiente. Percebendo sua falta de instrução, ele guiou seus movimentos por um tempo, fechando os olhos para explorar ainda mais aquela maravilhosa sensação.

Depois, Kylo afastou-se abruptamente.

Rey fitou-o, confusa. Ele se afastou e foi até a gaveta, e voltou segurando um tubo pequeno e cinza. Lubrificante. Espalhou um pouco em seu próprio membro antes de voltar-se novamente para Rey, separar as pernas dela um pouco mais e penetrá-la com cuidado.

Em um primeiro momento, Rey sentiu dor, mas o prazer sobressaia-se ao desconforto. Cada estocada de Kylo provocava uma nova onda de prazer. Os movimentos tornaram-se rápidos e fortes, e ela passou a gemer com mais intensidade.

Kylo pediu para que ela trocasse de posição, ela ficou em quatro apoios. Kylo fitou seu traseiro por um bom tempo antes de penetrá-la novamente. Os anos de trabalho duro em Jakku tonificaram o corpo da garota. Sem resistir, ele deu um tapa na carne macia e forte, e observou seu membro entrar e sair do órgão da mulher. Era um movimento hipnotizante. Nunca imaginou que esta cena pudesse sair de suas fantasias mais escuras.

Por fim, não resistiu e gozou, preenchendo-a de sêmen. Ele sentia um prazer inimaginável. Sabia que tudo aquilo transcendia a carne. Não era só o corpo de Rey que o excitava. Era sua força, seu poder. Ela era diferente de todos que ele já havia conhecido. E agora ela era dele.

Quando retirou seu membro, um pouco do líquido branco escorreu pela coxa da menina. Ele sabia que ela ainda não havia atingido o clímax, por isso voltou a introduzir seus dedos no órgão dela e a estimulou até que a visão da garota se turvasse e suas pernas tornaram-se fracas.

Ela nunca pareceu tão bonita enquanto gozava. Seu rosto estava coberto de suor, fazendo com que algumas mechas do cabelo castanho grudassem nas bochechas coradas, e seus olhos verdes nunca pareceram tão brilhantes. Kylo sentia-se orgulhoso por ser a razão daquilo.

Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, observando seu peito delicado subir e descer. Sabia que precisava se arrumar. Em pouco tempo o general Hux estaria em sua procurava, mas Kylo queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. Queria guardá-lo em sua memória para sempre.

-Você vai ficar? – ele perguntou. Era a primeira vez que falava desde que entrara no quarto. Tudo havia sido preciso e silencioso. Ele já sabia a resposta para sua pergunta, sabia que ela arruinaria pelo menos um pouco aquele momento.

-Meu lugar não é aqui, Ben. – Rey virou-se de modo que pudesse encará-lo, e acariciou as mechas escuras dele com sua mão delicada. Kylo não admitia que o chamassem por seu nome verdadeiro, mas não se importava tanto quando Rey o fazia. Gostava, até. – E nem o seu.

-Você sabe que isso não é verdade. – Ele respondeu. – Eu vi seu futuro, Rey. Ao meu lado.

-E eu vi o seu. Há bondade em você. Eu sei que há. – Havia dor em seus olhos. Dor e esperança.

Kylo desviou o olhar, não aguentando aquela visão.

-O General Hux chegará em pouco tempo. Se você deseja partir, sua chance é agora.

Rey levantou-se prontamente da cama, mas sem antes dirigir-lhe um olhar apreensivo.

-Pense no que eu te falei, Ben. Por favor. – E depois, acrescentou. – Eu estarei a sua espera.


End file.
